Elf?
by KatiKat
Summary: Quatre thinks he is an Elf... yaoi 3+4


**Elf?**

By KatiKat

"Trowa?" Quatre asked uncertainly.

"Hm?" Trowa didn't even bother to lay down the newspaper he was reading.

"I think I'm an elf," the blond boy stated hesitantly.

Trowa choked on the coffee he was drinking and sputtered it all over the now crumpled newspaper. He kept coughing, tears streaming down his face. When he was finally able to catch his breath he turned to his lover. "What?" he wheezed. 

The other boy sitting across him on the other site of the table was looking at him, unhappy expression on his face. "I said I think I'm an elf," he repeated in all seriousness.

The banged boy kept staring at him, shock written on his face. He blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what his blond angel was telling him. 'Maybe the knock on his head he received today was too much for him and he finally snapped' Trowa mused. Remembering that one should treat the mad ones in a gentle, non-threatening way he asked: "And why do you think you are an... an... elf?" He finally managed to bring the word over his lips.

Quatre sighed and propped his head with his right hand. "I think it's obvious."

Trowa raised his eyebrows. "Is it?"

The blond boy rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. That's why I'm the smallest from all of you. And the skinniest."

"You can't be an elf, Quatre."

The other boy frowned. "Why not?"

"You don't have pointed ears." Trowa couldn't believe he let himself on this conversation. 

Quatre straightened and fingered the round tips of his small ears. "Hm, this could be a camouflage. So that nobody would notice that I'm an elf."

Trowa raised one eyebrow at his lover's reasoning. "Well, then why didn't this camouflage make you bigger and stronger?"

The blond boy frowned and thought about it a little propping his head with his hand again. "Yeah, that's really weird. Do you think I should complain about it to somebody?"

The taller boy blinked. He lost the end of the conversation again. "Complain about what?"

"That I'm not bigger, dummy," Quatre answered with a roll of his eyes as if he couldn't understand why the other boy couldn't hold his end of the conversation.

Trowa sighed and laying the wet newspaper away with disgust, he leaned over the table propping himself on his elbows. "Lover, I think the knock on your head you received in the mission today put you out of whack or something." 

Quatre eyed him with a curious and expectant look.

"I think you should lie down for a while and I will bring you some aspirins, huh?"

Quatre's eyebrows shot up and there was an eager expression in his eyes. "And that will make me bigger?"

Trowa blinked again. 'Gentle and non-threatening way' he remind himself releasing the steam he could feel building up in his chest with a long breath. "No, but it will make you better."

The blond boy made a confused grimace. "How can it make me better when it won't make me bigger?"

"Quatre, honey," Trowa started gently, "you are not an elf. Elves don't exist. You were just born smaller, that's all!" Well, the end didn't sound so non-threatening anymore.

"Trowa, I know I have been born small. I'm an elf after all," Quatre answered patiently and tapped his lover's hand in a comforting way. 

Trowa could feel the steam wheezing out of his ears. Yeah, he was worried about the confused state of his lover, but an ELF? Common! Okay, back to the beginning. "Why do you think you didn't think you are an elf yesterday when you were thinking about how small you are. That's a little strange, don't you think?" he said forcing him to stay calm. But the overpowering need to shout at his lover made his face go red. 

Now it was Quatre's time to blink uncomprehing at him. "Uh, Trowa, you sure you are feeling right?"

Trowa gritted his teeth seeing the blond boy eying him with concern. "Yes, I am sure!" he answered.

Quatre frowned a little. "Okay, if you say so..." He shrugged.

"Yes, I am!" Trowa snapped. His patience was wearing thin.

"You sure you don't want to lie down? I would bring you some aspirin," he offered.

Trowa balled his hands in tight fists. He couldn't believe this. "I don't want to lie down and I don't want an aspiring. I don't want to grow bigger!" he answered automatically.

The blond angel looked at him with surprise. "Why would you grow bigger?"

"Because I am an elf!" Trowa shouted at his lover.

Quatre looked at him silently for a while before answering warily: "You can't be an elf, Trowa."

"And why not?!" He was beyond himself, feeling the tension snap finally. 

The blond boy leaned closer, patting his lover's hand patiently in a gentle and non-threatening way. "Trowa, honey, elves don't exist."

With an exasperated huff  Trowa started to bang his head against the table. 

The End


End file.
